


Met

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: In looking for a shrine during a thunderstorm, Link stumbles onto Ravio.





	Met

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: **Warning** : technically A Link Between World spoilers if you don’t know what Ravio looks like yet. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t unusual to see lone houses littering the landscape, but nine times out of ten, they’re abandoned. In these trying times, that emptiness isn’t so surprising. It’s _much_ easier in towns, where the monsters are kept at bay and food is readily available. But that isn’t always an option for Link, and as the rain pours down around him, thunder threatening to ignite his shield and sword, Link bolts for the wooden cabin hidden between the trees. He skips over the logs in his path, even ignoring the glittering mushrooms scattered in the way. He darts through the sodden undergrowth until he’s barreling right through the front door.

It slams open for him, unlocked, like most are, and then he’s stumbling inside and shutting the door hurriedly behind himself, blocking out the cold and damp night air. He turns again with a breath of relief, only to hear a startled cry.

A man stands before him in the cramped living quarters, about as tall as Link with dark hair and green eyes, dressed in long purple robes washed reddish in the light of the fireplace. Link doesn’t know how he missed that glow in the windows. But then, he was busy dodging lightning. 

He lifts his hands in what he hopes is a peaceful gesture, but the man is already scrabbling for a sword that lies against the wall—a rusty broadsword, if Link’s learned anything. It probably wouldn’t do a thing against him, but he stands back anyway. The man doesn’t look much older than Link, but he’s definitely no knight, no soldier. He holds the sword without any confidence. He uses both hands and still seems to have trouble with its weight, but he points it at Link and demands, “What’re you doing in here?”

With a little shrug, Link nods his head towards the window. The storm’s still raging outside. The man glances that way, only to narrow his brilliant eyes and squint suspiciously. Then his gaze starts roaming up Link’s form, from the thick boots and Hylian trousers to the bright blue of his tunic. It makes him blush lightly under the scrutiny—the man’s kind of cute, in a strangely familiar sort or way. He’s caught right between _handsome_ and _pretty_ , but made almost comically adorable in his crude grip of the sword. He lowers it slowly as he finishes his assessment, finally deciding aloud, “...You don’t look like one of those monsters...”

Link offers what he hopes is a pleasant smile. As far as he’s concerned, he’s the exact _opposite_ of the vile creatures that crawl about at night. Link tries to think of a way to _prove_ it, but few would believe his true story anyway, and if words won’t work, the only thing left seems to be a gift. He slowly lowers his arms to pluck an apple out of the pack by his side—he has the most of those.

He holds it forward in offering, and the man glances down at it, blinks, and says, “Uncooked? They’re worth twice as much when they’re cooked!” Link would explain it’s hardly fire weather, but the man’s already dropped his sword and reached out to take it. Donning a sudden smile that lights his face up in new beauty, the man announces, “I can do it—there’s a cookpot in the corner! Thanks!”

Before Link can say a word, the man’s flittered off to the corner. Link steps forward to peer over the unmade bed lined against the wall to where a black pot sits on a pile of logs. The man moves towards it, only to straighten and mutter, “Oh! Rock salt,” to himself. Link could provide that too, but then the man’s musing, “Or a mighty banana, maybe? Hm, I’ve been experimenting with recipes in my little kitchen, but—” he pauses again, only to look back at Link and chirp, “My name’s Ravio, by the way.” And he thrusts out a hand, one that Link comes forward to take. It feels pleasantly soft in his, unburdened by the constant grit and calluses of a warrior’s life. Ravio has a weak but enthusiastic handshake that Link goes along with, and when their hands part, Ravio’s cheeks colour a bit, and he admits, “Well, I suppose it isn’t _my_ kitchen. Or it wasn’t, anyway, but I found it, and finders keepers, right?” Pausing abruptly, he adds, “Wait, you’re not the owner, are you?” He sighs when Link shakes his head, continuing on, “Phew! In that case, might as well set up shop, right? Half the places around here have been empty forever anyway, and no sense letting it all go to waste, you know? What a world we live in!”

Link just nods, and Ravio smiles wider, lighting up his bright eyes with the charming grin. He drops the apple into the pot afterwards, then wanders back across the cabin, opening an old wardrobe to fish around with the contents. He tells Link over his shoulder, voice seemingly nonchalant, “Sooo... I suppose you need a place to stay for the night, huh? Well, a guy’s gotta make a living, so surely you understand why I gotta charge a rupee or two for it... but hey, for a cutie like you, only a red one, what’d yah say?” He doesn’t look around at the end, leaving Link, as usual, saying nothing. He’s still processing being called a ‘cutie.’

Then Ravio sneaks a look back, and Link numbly fishes into his pack, drawing out a red rupee to toss over. Ravio spins to catch it with surprising agility. He looks wide-eyed down at it, though Link, by now, has gathered plenty of them in his journey. His own house—too far away now from the shrine he’s been trying to find—is already fully paid for, and he _thinks_ he’s paid off all the faeries he’s met. The thought makes him wonder what Ravio would think Link’s own abode is worth, given that it’s considerably larger and has an extra story on this twenty-rupee place. Maybe Ravio would prefer it there. It’s closer to a safe village, and it’s not like Link ever actually stays in it. 

But then he reminds himself that he’s only just met Ravio, and he needs to settle way down. He should know by now that he can’t afford to just follow his heart. 

Ravio looks happy enough as it is. He produces a large bundle of fabric from the closet and chirps, “Well, look at that! I have enough blankets for two. You’re in luck, Mr. Good-Looking.” He winks as he brings the blankets over to the bed, and Link turns steadily scarlet. 

But he is glad he stopped by, even more when Ravio adds, “I guess I better get that apple cooking. We could use some warm food in this weather. And while we wait, you can tell me all about how you survived those monsters out there.” He tosses the blankets onto the bed before he settles down to light the new fire, and Link fluffs those blankets out while he wonders if, for once, he actually will tell someone something.


End file.
